


Salvation

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a secret to salvation?"</p><p>- Sam Winchester character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

is there a secret to salvation?  
an equation perhaps to format, to find that x number of  
lives saved could cancel out a darkness in one’s soul;  
to say, perhaps, I wouldn’t  
have to be saved, but could save myself.  
and if it were that easy, a matter of addition and numbers  
and saving lives then maybe I can  
walk away from things pure and good with a slate behind me  
wiped clean, all manner of evil erased, and no further reminders  
of my own  
wrongdoings.


End file.
